There are no known commercial downhole sensor (DHS) simulators available. In order to simulate the inputs from a DHS, RTD temperature sensors may be employed, externally heated, and the input provided into the interface unit. At best such an approach provides a solution that is cumbersome and typically not repeatable. Such temporary inputs also seldom provide the equivalent communications protocol verification between the surface controller of the DHS and the external communications device employed as part of the submersible equipment string.
Each DHS commercially available also uses different register addresses for the requested data. Additionally, the number of parameters expected from the DHS itself, may range from 3 to 7, depending on the vendor's DHS offering. Having to employ physical equipment for each possible type of DHS is cumbersome, time consuming, and expensive, as each possible DHS installed must be available for test and system validation.